The Best in You
by I-Emma-writer
Summary: Another night after work, just two guys and a bottle of bourbon. (The Phil Collins joke is taken from a line in the play)


Another Friday night survived, another morning clocked off on the old couch upstairs with a bottle of bourbon and the jukebox playing quietly. Things were different at The Bourbon Room once everyone was gone. The noise was gone, the lights were out; just Lonny and Dennis until the sun came up and another busy night began. They usually didn't make it home because of the combined reasons of Dennis and his 'un-rock n' roll' taxes, both of them being too beat to make it back down the stairs and out to Dennis' truck, and Lonny lunging at his lover after a long night of drinking. It had always been that way -minus Lonny lunging, which was relatively new and it had just become a normal thing rather than a bad habit. "Dennis, you never put anything good on!" Lonny got up angrily, switching of the jukebox. "Hey," Dennis snapped back, "That was a good album."  
"Yeah, well excuse me if I've gotten bloody tired of hearing the same bloody thing for the past eight years."  
"At least it's not Phil Collins."  
"Oh, Jesus…" Lonny shook his head. He mentioned once that he thought Phil Collins does rock sometimes and he never heard the end of that one. Lonny gave up on the Jukebox and went to the stack of records on a shelf beside Dennis' desk, "You need new records, mate."  
"Why? So I can hear the same music I hear all night?"  
"Oi, I thought you loved the bands we get here!"  
"I never said I didn't," Dennis put his glass down on the coffee table, "here," he waved Lonny back over to the couch. "Come here. We don't need music," he topped off both their glasses and put his arm around Lonny's shoulders once he sat down. Lonny was usually the one arguing when Dennis turned the music off to focus on paperwork, but if Dennis wanted to 'cuddle' on the couch (they both hated that word. It was not in part of male vocabulary) then Lonny wouldn't argue. It was actually nice; no one yelling, no paperwork, no television, nothing but them for a change. They sat in silence, just listening to each other breathing and drinking what was left in their glasses. Lonny soon found himself running his finger across one of Dennis' big red ring and smiled. "So you're serious about this?" Dennis said after watching him for a bit. "About what?" Lonny put his hand down, realizing how stupid that might have looked.  
"About us," Dennis put his glass back down, making Lonny sit up when he leaned forward.  
"What the hell gave you the idea I wasn't, mate? Did I seem a bit iffy when I went down on you last time?" Lonny lunged forward for a kiss, but Dennis stopped him. "Wait, I wanna talk about this."  
"What's there to talk about?" Lonny pulled his knees under him for better balance, "I've been madly in love with you for as long as… maybe even forever for that-"  
"Yeah, I know." Dennis grinned, despite the fact that Lonny was making it very hard for him to make his point. "But?" Lonny waited with concerned look on his face. "Are _you _serious about this?" he backed away, his heart beginning to pound out of his chest.  
"Oh," Dennis looked at him, "you know I am!"  
Lonny relaxed, letting out a long breath. "Then what's the problem mate?"  
"Not a problem, just… you're you and I'm…"  
Lonny could tell where this was going, but he was definitely not going to say anything to support the fact. "Oi," Lonny put a hand on Dennis cheek and turned his head so they were looking at each other, "Listen Big fella. You're not gorgeous." Dennis rolled his eyes and began to say something. "Hold it, let me finish! You're not gorgeous, but you're Dennis. You've got amazing eyes," That was true. There were still times when Lonny found himself lost in those deep, blue eyes. "You're the only man who can wear leopard print and you've got amazing taste in music,"  
"Not Phil Collins."  
"Shut up," Lonny held back the urge to laugh, "and now you've ruined it, but you understand what I'm trying to communicate at the moment." Dennis opened up again and let Lonny melt back into him where he belonged, "And your arms, man…" Lonny smirked, feeling Dennis' strong arms wrap around him like a warm blanket. That whole thing was sappy and incredibly un-rock n' roll, but Dennis didn't care. He bent his neck down and kissed Lonny softly; savoring this little moment they had together. "You really think I pull off leopard print?"  
Lonny scrunched up his face, "well… you try hard enough."


End file.
